Por quê?
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: Essa era uma pergunta que nem mesmo ele sabia responder. One-shot contando um pouco da visão do Mestre Hades em seus últimos momentos.


Caiu no chão, totalmente exausto e derrotado. Ainda não acreditava que ele, o mestre da Grimoire Heart, foi capaz de perder para meros moleques. E ainda assim, Makarov se recusou a dar o golpe final. E por algum estranho motivo, a marca da guilda de magos vitoriosa não saía de sua mente, e por um momento sentiu orgulho do Terceiro, não poderia ter escolhido um substituto melhor. Era filho de Yuri Dreyar, afinal.

\- Por que? – Perguntou uma voz, doce e fina, que o fez arregalar os olhos. Já perdera as contas de quantos anos ficou sem ouvir aquela voz. Sentou-se com dificuldades, e logo avistou uma pequena figura, ofuscada pela luz do sol nascente.

\- Mavis? – Perguntou com dificuldade. A outra o encarava séria.

\- Há quanto tempo, Hades. Não... – Fechou os olhos. – Há quanto tempo, Precht. – E sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos doces e calorosos, que o fez lembrar-se do passado.

\- Mavis...

\- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Por quê? – Repetiu a outra. Seus olhos se encontraram com os dele por um momento.

\- Você não entende você não sabe nem da metade das coisas que vi. Esse mundo esconde mais do que aparenta, que excede o caminho entre o bem e o mal.

\- Eu sei. – Ela fechou seus olhos, e ele estreitou seus próprios.

\- Esses moleques tiveram muita sorte. Aconteceu algo errado com o coração que escondia na nave, extinguindo meu poder.

\- Sim, eu sei. – Ela continuava lá, parada e de olhos fechados.

\- Então também sabe que se não fosse por isso, eu os teria derrotado. – Ela não esboçou reação alguma.

\- Desde o momento em que você pisou nesta ilha, estava fadado ao fracasso. – Surpreendeu-se com a resposta dela, que abriu os olhos e caminhou em sua direção. Paralisou, o que ela queria dizer com isso? – O que aconteceu com você Precht? – O fitou, e passou por ele, ficando de costas ao homem ajoelhado.

\- O que quer dizer Mavis?

\- Quero dizer exatamente aquilo que o seu coração já sabe, mas esqueceu pois mergulhou em trevas. – Ela tornou a falar, e Precht virou-se, fitando as costas da outra. – Sim, existem muitas coisas escondidas no mundo. Afinal, não esqueça que a sombra só existe se houver a luz. – Ela para por um momento, virando-se e o encarando com um sorriso. – Porém Precht, isso não se trata de força individual. Todos procuram força na solidão, mas ninguém a aguenta. E é isso o que a Fairy Tail ensina a força da amizade.

\- Mavis... – Ela se ajoelha, e suas mãos tocam gentilmente o rosto do homem.

\- Fundamos a guilda porque éramos amigos, e juntos vivemos grandes aventuras. Assim como grandes perigos e problemas. Esse é o lema da Fairy Tail, criarmos laços poderosos para a vida toda, e até mais além. Por isso você não poderia ganhar. Se olhar bem, as crianças de Makarov não são tão diferentes de como nós éramos. – Ela ergue-se, sob o olhar atento e pensativo do outro. – Você esqueceu o que mais valorizava em sua busca por poder, até seu objetivo principal que o fez partir. – E era verdade. O motivo que o levou a sua jornada foi exatamente por ela, para ajuda-la. Queria que ela acordasse e saísse daquele cristal que a envolvia. Ele era o único inconformado com sua morte repentina, e por anos estudou magia somente para trazê-la de volta. Mas algo em seu caminho se perdeu, ficou tão obcecado com a escuridão da magia que nem lembrava mais seu motivo principal. Ela tinha razão, ele havia esquecido de tudo, e não soube dizer quando seu coração ficou tão... Frio. – Essas crianças, sozinhas, não podiam derrota-lo, mas juntos conseguem fazer tudo, inclusive milagres. Esse é o poder da Fairy Tail. Esse é o legado que deixamos para trás, legado que você ajudou a criar. – E essas palavras lhe doeram, mais do que qualquer golpe que já levara na vida. – Por isso te pergunto Precht, por que? – E ele ficou em silêncio.

\- Por... Zeref...

\- Sim, ele está na ilha. – E Mavis seguiu andando, na direção contrária da qual ele estava.

\- Mavis, espere! – A outra lhe lançou um sorriso

\- Eu fico feliz por termos conversado uma outra vez, você foi, é, e sempre será meu amigo. – Precht deu um leve menear com a cabeça positivamente, gesto que a fez sorrir mais largamente. – Ainda tem tempo de fazer a coisa certa. – E dizendo isso, saiu voando, deixando um rastro luminoso para trás. Um círculo luminoso do rastro deixado foi até ele, que ergueu a palma de sua mão, fazendo com que a magia pousasse suavemente. Pode ver que esse círculo tinha asas, e então ele se transforma na marca da guilda em que um dia ele pertenceu. Até que vai sumindo lentamente, deixando sua mão vazia.

\- Mavis... Você encontrou as suas fadas afinal... – E em um raro momento, ele sorriu. Um sorriso de verdade, puro e sincero. Sorriso que apenas ela conseguia arrancar dele.

Horas mais tarde, encontrava-se em seu navio, retirando-se da ilha. Não tinha mais motivos para continuar ali, e também não iria comprar briga com a Fairy Tail. Verdade seja dita, desde o começo ele tentou evitar, sem transparecer, claro, que as coisas terminassem do modo que terminaram. Foi retirado de seus devaneios ao ouvir passos em sua nave. Estranhou, os únicos que sobreviveram naquela ilha já estavam a bordo, então quem poderia ser? Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao notar que era ele, o mago negro, aquele que tanto procurara, parado ali de pé bem na sua frente.

\- Zeref... – Não conseguia conter a surpresa. Seus dois portões do purgatório curvaram-se instantaneamente. – É zeref que está mesmo diante de mim? Estou sonhando ou é realidade? – Perguntava ainda incrédulo. Visto que o outro apenas o fitava, resolveu agir. Não iria desperdiçar essa chance. – As chaves, tragam as chaves! – Ordenou para seus servos, que não se moveram. Espantou-se, o que diabos estava havendo ali?

\- Nós... Não conseguimos nos mover – E ele paralisou. Com apenas sua presença, Zeref foi capaz de infligir tanto medo que seus subordinados congelaram. Medo este que até ele começou a sentir um pouco.

\- Não sera necessário, eu já estou acordado. – O mago negro falou calmamente. – Talvez eu nem devesse perguntar... – Recomeçou, desta vez encarando o mestre da guilda das trevas com certo desprezo no olhar, fazendo-o engolir em seco. - ...Mas quantas vidas tirou para conseguir essas chaves? – Visto que o velho engasgara, continuou. – Essas chaves não passam de meras ilusões.

\- O que?! – Espantou-se o velho.

\- Isso é apenas uma história passada pelos seguidores do mago negro Zeref... As chaves para a ressurreição de Zeref? – O mago fechou os olhos. – Foi enganado por esse conto de fadas ridículo? – E Precht sentiu-se o maior idiota que já pisou nesse mundo. As palavras de Mavis retornaram em sua mente, mais audíveis que nunca. Foi retirado de seus devaneios quando o garoto prosseguiu. – Eu nunca estive adormecido para início de conversa. O homem que vê é o mago negro, Zeref.

\- Nunca esteve adormecido?! – Perguntou incrédulo. Isso não fazia sentido. – Usei meu olho para encontra-lo! – Disse frustrado, com a mão em seu olho ferido. – Vi que não conseguiu nem derrotar um subordinado! – Alterava-se, enquanto o outro permanecia calmo.

\- Aquilo foi o que pude fazer naquela hora. – Dizendo isso, começou a liberar seu poder mágico, fazendo os três homens engolirem em seco. – Já vi o homem travar inúmeras guerras e causar inúmeras mortes, só que um dia aprendi o valor da vida. Desde então, quanto mais aprecio a vida, mais meu corpo amaldiçoado se alimenta de almas inocentes. – Precht o olhava, atento. – Para não matar mais, eu não podia esquecer o peso que a vida possui, então me pus de lado.

\- Quer dizer que lutava para entender o valor da vida?! – Ele não podia acreditar. O demônio mago negro, dono de contos catastróficos e infames no mundo da magia, era apreciador da vida? Nunca em sua vida se sentia tão idiota.

\- Sim, e por isso não posso usar minha magia nem perto do que eu gostaria. Mas isso muda se eu esquecer o valor da vida, e vocês acionaram esse gatilho. – E seu poder mágico gerou uma grande pressão. – Acnologia trará o fim dessa era, e vocês o invocaram com sua maldade.

\- Acnologia?! Do que diabos está falando?!

\- Todos vocês serão aniquilados.

\- Espere, eu ainda preciso perguntar uma coisa! – E deveria. Todo esse diálogo o fez perceber o quão afastado estava do caminho da magia, e pior, da humanidade em si. Se Zeref era um amante da vida, então ele poderia saber como trazer Mavis de volta.

\- Seu primeiro pecado foi ter invocado Acnologia. – O garoto o ignorou, preparando sua magia. – Seu segundo pecado, é me fazer esquecer o valor da vida. – E Precht, assim como seus subordinados, paralisou. Aquele era Zeref, capaz de congelar as pessoas apenas com a pressão de seu poder mágico. Tentou lutar, ao menos uma vez durante sua longa jornada, queria fazer a coisa certa.

\- E-espere...  
-Arrependa-se. – E então, foi atingido por um pilar negro, e sentia sua vida ser sugada de seu corpo com facilidade. Tinha muitos arrependimentos, mas Precht não era um homem de voltar atrás em sua palavra, muito menos em suas ações. Mesmo a beira da morte, sentiu-se aliviado ao notar que no fim se lembrara de seus amigos, de todas as aventuras que viveram, e do seu real objetivo que o fez partir.

\- Mavis... Me... Desculpe. – Foi o que murmurou antes da vida deixar completamente seu corpo.

E em Tenroujima, o espírito da menina sorriu. Precht fez uma longa jornada, e não passara de mais uma vítima da crueldade do mundo. Fez coisas terríveis, sim. Mas em seu final, conseguiu reencontrar o seu antigo eu. Sabia que ele não morreu arrependido, mas também sabia que se sobrevivesse, iria trilhar o caminho certo dessa vez. Além de ser seu amigo, ele conseguiu encontrar a luz, mesmo que no fim. E aqueles que a encontram merecem um perdão, e uma segunda chance. Seu sorriso murchou e adotou um semblante sério, ainda não acabou. O dragão negro do apocalipse se aproximava.

 _ **Fim**_

 _ **Yo!**_

 _ **One-shot Precht x Mavis, onde eu penso que em seu fim, ele conseguiu se reencontrar. Afinal, seus laços fortes com a primeira mostrados até agora em Fairy Tail Zero me levam a crer que ele é o tipo de homem que faria de tudo por um amigo, mas que infelizmente se perdeu em sua jornada.**_

 _ **Bem, espero que gostem!**_


End file.
